ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Harukaze
Haruka Harukaze is a character in Ojamajo Doremi. She is Doremi and Pop's mother and Keisuke's wife. Bio Haruka dreamed of becoming a professional piano player until an injury ended her career early. She has since gone on to have her daughters and settled into the life of a housewife. She often argues with Keisuke when he tries to skip out on chores. Appearance Haruka is an averaged weight adult woman with lightly tanned skin and brown eyes. Her matching colored hair is cut short and with a ruffled flair, and she has a minor tent on the right corner of her bangs. She wears an apricot buttoned top with rolled up sleeves over a plain white shirt or tank-top, indigo leggings or pants, and dull mauve flats. Personality A sweet and doting mother who gives everything one-hundred percent for the sake of her family. She adores children and babies and is always willing to give Doremi and her friends' advice when they need it. But like her daughters, Haruka is shown to be easily angered, and it's not uncommon to hear her yelling at Keisuke or physically beating him up. She's delighted whenever she sees the girls being responsible, but she also makes sure to remind them to make sure they don't neglect their chores or homework, and she will be stern when called for. History Growing up, Haruka played the piano and dreamed of becoming a professional pianist. But after a hand injury during her pregnancy with Doremi, she found herself forced to take a break. After Doremi's birth she attempted to play, but unable to do so, she became overwhelmed by grief and anxiety to the point of having suicidal thoughts until being reminded of Doremi and how much she needed her. Since then she has given up her dream and settled for teaching her daughters and anyone else interested in playing the piano. However, when teaching Doremi how to play, she accidentally pushed her dreams onto her too hard, causing Doremi to have an incident during her first real recital. This led to her deciding not to teach Pop until she was ready. Relationships Keisuke It's obvious they love each other, but she is often shown beating him up and giving him a hard time for being so lazy and trying to skip out on chores. Doremi Haruka is often shown to be frustrated with Doremi, but she loves her dearly and she only wants what is best for her. She is hard on her to ensure she grows up with good moral and confidence in herself. Pop While Haruka is confident in Pop and her abilities, she still worries over her due to how little she is. She incidentally led Pop to believe Doremi was favored over her though when she decided not to teach her how to play the Piano until Pop convinced her. Aiko Senoo Haruka is shown to be a secondary mother for Aiko, and she often gives her advice. Trivia *She is one of the few/only characters in the series to have her name twice in her full name: 'Haruka Haruka'ze. Screenshots o7.png o8.png o9.png ODS-EP4-073.png ODN-EP13-062.png OD-EP16-11.png OD-EP5-02.png 04.41.06.JPG Piano.png 04.51.18.JPG Category:Parent Category:Musician Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Harukaze Family